2370
Episodes * TNG: "Descent, Part II" * TNG: "Liaisons" * DS9: "The Homecoming" * TNG: "Interface" * DS9: "The Circle" * TNG: "Gambit, Part I" * DS9: "The Siege" * TNG: "Gambit, Part II" * DS9: "Invasive Procedures" * TNG: "Phantasms" * DS9: "Cardassians" * TNG: "Dark Page" * DS9: "Melora" * TNG: "Attached" * DS9: "Rules of Acquisition" * TNG: "Force of Nature" * DS9: "Necessary Evil" * TNG: "Inheritance" * DS9: "Second Sight" * TNG: "Parallels" * DS9: "Sanctuary" * DS9: "Rivals" * TNG: "The Pegasus" * ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." * DS9: "The Alternate" * TNG: "Homeward" * TNG: "Sub Rosa" * DS9: "Armageddon Game" * TNG: "Lower Decks" * DS9: "Whispers" * TNG: "Thine Own Self" * DS9: "Paradise" * TNG: "Masks" * DS9: "Shadowplay" * TNG: "Eye of the Beholder" * DS9: "Playing God" * TNG: "Genesis" * DS9: "Profit and Loss" * TNG: "Journey's End" * DS9: "Blood Oath" * TNG: "Firstborn" * DS9: "The Maquis, Part I" * TNG: "Bloodlines" * DS9: "The Maquis, Part II" * TNG: "Emergence" * DS9: "The Wire" * TNG: "Preemptive Strike" * DS9: "Crossover" * TNG: "All Good Things..." * DS9: "The Collaborator" * DS9: "Tribunal" * DS9: "The Jem'Hadar" Events *Stardate 47025.4 : A second Borg incursion into Federation space continues (having begun in 2369, around stardate 46982.1), as individualized Borg drones are led by Lore, a Soong-type android. However, their attempt of annihilating the Federation is once again blighted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. (TNG: "Descent, Part II") * By supporting a Bajoran extremist group called The Circle, the Cardassian Union tries to regain its influence on Bajor. (DS9:"The Circle") *Stardate 47215.5 : (TNG: "Interface") *Verad boards Deep Space 9, while the station is being operated by a skeleton crew, to steal the Dax symbiont from Jadzia Dax. He is later stopped by Benjamin Sisko and the symbiont is returned to Jadzia. (DS9: "Invasive Procedures") * The Enterprise-D receives a new warp core, manufactured with interphasic techniques. The core also brings along interphasic parasites which attach themselves to the crew, but a method is later devised to remove them. (TNG: "Phantasms") * Standard warp drive is discovered to have detrimental effects on the fabric of subspace. A program is launched to develop a safer means of warp travel, which is first incorporated on the ''Intrepid'' class. (TNG: "Force of Nature") *Aboard the USS Prometheus Gideon Seyetik makes an attempt to reignite Epsilon 119. In order to free his wife, Nidell, from their marriage, he pilots a shuttlecraft into the star, killing himself, but bringing Epsilon 119 back to life. (DS9: "Second Sight") *The Skrreea arrive from the Gamma Quadrant looking for the mythical planet Kentanna. (DS9: "Sanctuary") * The [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]] is found in the Devolin system. The interphase cloaking device is retrieved by Admiral Erik Pressman and installed aboard the Enterprise-D to allow it to escape from within an asteroid. Illegal Starfleet involvement in the development and testing of the device is revealed. (TNG: "The Pegasus") * Alyssa Ogawa, Sam Lavelle, and Taurik are promoted to lieutenant junior grade. (TNG: "Lower Decks") * Ensign Sito Jaxa is believed killed during a mission to return a Cardassian officer working as a Federation spy to the Cardassian Union. (TNG: "Lower Decks") * Deanna Troi is promoted to full commander and becomes a bridge officer upon passing the Bridge Officer's test. (TNG: "Thine Own Self") * Alyssa Ogawa marries Andrew Powell. The couple also conceive a child. (TNG: "Genesis") * Dr. Beverly Crusher discovers Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome when she inadvertently causes the Enterprise-D to become infected. (TNG: "Genesis") * Wesley Crusher leaves Starfleet Academy to join the Traveler in explorations of alternate planes of reality. (TNG: "Journey's End") *Jadzia Dax is reunited with Kang, Kor and Koloth and joins them on a mission to kill an enemy who has eluded them for almost a century - The Albino. (DS9: "Blood Oath") * A group of Federation colony worlds declare an unofficial war on the Cardassian Union after rejecting the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. They call themselves the Maquis. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I, "The Maquis, Part II", TNG: "Preemptive Strike,") * An emergent lifeform uses the systems onboard the USS Enterprise-D to reproduce, temporarily giving the Enterprise sentience. (TNG: "Emergence") * After Elim Garak becomes ill after overuse of a cranial implant, Julian Bashir received help from Enabran Tain to save his friend's life. (DS9: "The Wire") * Ro Laren completes the Advanced Tactical Training program and is promoted to lieutenant. She returns to the Enterprise-D, but later defects to the Maquis. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") * Captain Jean-Luc Picard successfully passes a test of humanity's worth issued by the Q Continuum and prevents the destruction of the human race by a temporal anomaly. (TNG: "All Good Things...") * In order to keep Opaka's role in the Kendra Valley Massacre secret, Bareil Antos withdraws from the Kai election. Winn Adami is elected unopposed. (DS9: "The Collaborator") * Miles O'Brien is captured and put on trial by the Cardassians, who claim he is a member of the Maquis. In reality, the Cardassians hoped to discredit the Federation and allow the Central Command to send ships into the DMZ and wipe out the Maquis. (DS9: "Tribunal") * Benjamin Sisko takes Jake, Nog and Quark to the Gamma Quadrant so that the two students can perform a planetary survey. Sisko and Quark are taken prisoner by the Jem'Hadar. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") * Although the rescue of the Siskos, Nog and Quark is successful, the ''Galaxy'' class starship [[USS Odyssey|USS Odyssey]] is destroyed by a Jem'Hadar suicide attack. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Other events *Lorit Akrem dies in a mine collapse on Dozaria. (DS9: "Indiscretion") * Stardate 47007.1 : The [[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]], commanded by Captain Rudolph Ransom, is commissioned. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") * Kes is born on the Ocampa planet. (VOY:"Twisted") See also *Starships visiting Deep Space 9 in 2370 Category:Timeline de:2370 es:2370 nl:2370 sv:2370